Brother's in arms
by Iloveanimex
Summary: A strange request from the Headmaster of Cross Academy! To survive, we must fight! We fight every day to protect the ones closest to us! But when the people closest need you, who will you save first?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first cross over, and my first Vampire knight story! So please be nice and please R&amp;R!

I don't own Ghost hunt or Vampire knight!

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Zero asked.

Himself and Yuki were standing outside a building, because of a strange request from Head Master Cross.

"You know we have to be here, suck it up Zero!" Yuki reprimanded.

"A vampire joke?" Zero asked, genuinely confused.

"Hm?" Yuki humed, as if she didn't even hear him. She was a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

"Never mind, well I guess we better go in" Zero suggested, walking to the building door and knocking.

"Come in!" Called an eager sounding voice. Zero and Yuki hesitantly did as they were asked. "How can I help?" The eager, brown eyed, brunet asked.

"We are looking for a Mr Shibuya" Zero informed. The young girl bowed.

"Yes of course, I'll just get him. Please take a seat, can I get you a tea or something?" She asked.

"No, thank you" Zero answered, without giving Yuki a chance to say yes. The girl nodded and knocked on the door marked 'CEO'. A second later, an admittedly beautiful boy came out. He had pitch black hair, and radiant, blue eyes.

Zero and Yuuki bowed in greeting. Naru also bowed his head. "How may I help?" Naru asked.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. We are from Cross academy and-" Yuuki started, only to be inturupted by Zero.

"We have a case you might like" Zero explained, saving everyone time.

"Zero! That was rude!" Yuuki reprimanded. Mai gestured to the seating area, for them to take a seat. Then went to knocked on Lin's door. Lin came out a second later. They all noticed how Yuki seemed to hid behind Zero a little. She seemed shy.

"May I hear the details of the case?" Naru asked, looking Zero dead in the eyes. The boy seemed like trouble.

"The details are very disturbing and confidential. I do not wish to share them with Yuki or anyone else that it is not necessary to share them with" Zero informed, hinting for some understanding to the situation at hand.

"Yes, I understand. We can use my office, but I will need my other assistant to take notes and I will need to fill in the other members of my team, but only information you permit me to share" Naru compremised, setting standers for his condition. Zero nodded and followed Naru to his office. Zero ignored the glare Yuki was giving him, and Naru ignored the glare Mai was giving him. Once the men were out of sight, the girls got to know each other.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mai Taniyama, but please call me Mai" Mai introduced, bowing. Yuki bowed back.

"Then please call me Yuki" Yuki told her, smiling brightly.

"Ok Yuki, did you want a drink?" Mai asked sweetly. Yuki nodded and Mai left to the kitchen. _Yuki seems nice, she is about my age. If Naru takes the case, I'm sure we will be good friends. _Mai thought, her instincts didn't disagree, but it was almost like there was more to this story. Mai came out of the kitchen a minute later with the teas, she handed one to Yuki and watched as she took a sip.

"The boy you were with, Kiryu was it? How do you two know each other?" Mai asked, trying to make conversation. She wondered if they were dating. They would be a good couple.

"We grew up together, for a while" Yuki answered smiling.

"You're related?" Mai was a little shocked. They didn't resemble each other in the slightest.

"No, we were taken in by the same person" Yuki explained, realising how what she said could be misread.

"I don't understand" Mai admitted.

"We were both taken in, or in my case adopted, by the same person" Yuki explained to the best of her ability.

"Oh, so you're an orpthan. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" Mai apologized. Not everyone wanted to be reminded of their lost love ones.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I think about them all the time anyway" Yuki insisted, shaking her hands in front of her to show that Mai had gotten the wrong idea.

"I know what you mean" Mai added, looking down and unconsciously placing a hand to her heart.

"You do?" Yuki asked, tilting her head.

"We have something in common, I'm an orthan too" Mai confessed, smiling sadly. Mai didn't really know her parents well, because they died when she was too young to remember them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yuki apoligised, looking at Mai with concern.

"Don't be! Wait does that mean Zero is an orphan as well?" Mai asked remembering their last topic.

"Yes, small world" Yuki smiling. Mai smiled back. "So, did you get adopted?" Yuki asked, she liked trying to help people even if she was just there to hear what they had to say.

"No, I had someone look after me, but then I moved out. I didn't want to be a burden. Then a few years down the line I met SPR, and they became my family. Some even want to adopt me" Mai joked sheepishly. Yuki giggle and Mai joined in. The girls were soon in a full on laughing fit, they didn't notice the boys enter the room. Zero and Naru both cleared their throats at the same time. The girls looked up at them, shocked. As soon as their brains worked out what had happened they burst into giggles again.

"Mai!" Naru yelled at the same time Zero yelled "Yuki!" Mai and Yuki couldn't stop this time. Lin couldn't help the snigger that escaped his lips. He didn't even care that Naru was glaring at him.

"Anyway Mai, we are taking the case so you need to go pack, we are leaving today" Naru said calmly. Mai nodded with her brightest smile. Naru's eyes softened slightly at the sight.

"Yuki, we need to get back and inform Head Master Cross" Zero said softly. Yuki nodded and turned to Mai.

"See you soon Mai" Yuki cheered, while hugging Mai tightly. Mai was a bit shocked, then hugged back.

"See you soon Yuki" Mai let go of Yuki so she and Zero could leave. After they left there was a strange silence, almost peaceful.

"Please don't turn Kiryu into one of you! One is more than another" Mai joked. Naru almost smirked.

"As long as you don't turn Miss Cross into one of you...

With Zero and Yuuki

Zero and Yuki were in a taxi on their way back.

"You always did make friends easily" Zero stated softly, looking at Yuki as she played with her hair.

"You think? Well, by the looks of it, so do you" Yuki commented, smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Mai will be alright, with the night class?"

"From what I've heard, she has had harder cases. She will be fine. Mr Shibuya and some of the other member of their team make it their business to look after her, also Taniyama isn't helpless. She has her own methods of protection" Zero reassured. Yuki smiled sweetly. "Did you learn anything interesting when you were talking with her?" Zero asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, all I found out is that she is an orthan like us, she wasn't adopted though" Yuki informed, smiling still. "What about you?"

"Nothing of interest. I told him about the night class. He promised not to tell anyone else" Zero informed. Yuki nodded in understanding.

"What do I have to do with this case...

* * *

Later that day/night around 6

Yuki was on her patrols with Zero, when a black van pulled up. Yuki walked to the gates and Zero followed suit. When they saw Mai get out, as well as Naru they approached the van. (Well Yuki ran) Mai and Yuki hugged and soon as Yuki was in arms lengh. Everyone else pulled up in a car a few seconds later. Yasu jumped out first.

He saw Mai and Yuki hugging and walked up to the two.

"Hey Mai! Now, who's your friend?" Yasu questioned, walking to Yuki and looking her up and down as if he was judging her for a beauty contest.

"This is Yuki Cross. So leave her alone you pervert!" Mai yelled, pushing him away.

"Pervert?" Yasu cried, while dramatically placing a hand on his heart and his other arm over his forehead. "Is that what you think of me Mai? You think I'm a pervert?" Yasu was now just making a scene.

"Yes" Mai said plainly. Yasu gave her a challenging look.

"Well if I'm a pervert, then why haven't I made a move on you?" Yasu smirked. Mai did the same.

"Three reasons. Firstly, Monk would kill you. Secondly, you're gay for Monk and lastly, I can do the nine cuts" Mai informed proudly. Yasu was proud too, so he let her win this one, she had a good fight.

"I guess you have some good points, oh well" Yasu said walking over to Monk.

"Well Yuki, sorry about him. This is Monk, Ayako, Masako, John and as you already know, Yasu" Mai informed, pointing at the SPR team. She didn't tell her their last names, so she had no choice but to use their first names.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu. It's nice to meet you all" Yuki intruduced, bowing. Everyone followed suit.

"You must be Mr Shibuya" Called a tall man, standing in the shadows.

"Kaname!" Yuki yelled childishly, a big grin on her lips at the sight of the man she knows so well.

"Yuki" He greeted calmly as he approached her.

"Your class is about to start Kaname. You should go now" Zero suggested, even thought it didn't sound like a suggestion. It was clear to all, that he didn't like this Kaname. Kaname ignored him and looked over at Mai.

"You must be Miss Taniyama" He bowed and when he looked back up she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I have heard about you from Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mai bowed. Only Zero noticed how Naru's hands clenched and how his eye's narrowed. Zero nearly smirked at him, he wasn't the only one who didn't really like Kaname.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Naru asked coldly, noticing the slight glare he reserved from Mai.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, I'm in charge of the night class" Kaname informed, looking at Naru. "The Head Master wants to speak to you and Miss Taniyama. Yuuki, can you show everyone else to their rooms and base. Zero, come with us" Kaname ordered, everyone did as they were asked.

"I wonder why he wanted to talk with Mai?" Ayako asked to no one.

"I don't know" Yuuki answered. She had mentioned Mai and what she was like. It might be because he was planing something dumb.

With Mai, Naru, Kaname, Zero and Cross

"Hello, Mr Shibuya, Miss Taniyama. It's nice to meet you" Cross greeted, bowing. Mai bowed back and Naru just bowed his head. "Well then Miss Taniyama, you must be wondering why I called you in too. I have been told they you are getting on well with Yuki" Cross stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yes Sir" Mai answered shyly. Cross smiled softly at her.

"Well from now on, I would like, if its ok with your boss, for you to stay with Zero and Yuki" Cross suggested. Naru nodded and Mai smiled brightly. Naru didn't see Zero as a threat for him and Mai, not that he would ever say it.

"That sounds great" Mai squealed with excitement.

"You will also become a guardian, and help on petrols" Cross announced. "Mr Shibuya, would you like to have someone look after Miss Taniyama? I mean apart from Yuki and Zero, you know her capabilities best" Cross asked out of politeness, hoping the answer was no. The less people who know the secret the better.

"If you don't mind I would like to take that responsiblity, for night shifts maybe?" Naru asked much to Mai's shock.

"No I don't mind. I would like if the secret didn't leave us five" Cross reassured.

"What secret?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Kaname decided to fill her in.

"You see Miss Taniyama, I'm not exactly human...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I updated! I probably wont for a while! I don't know, but if you review, I will work faster :D

* * *

Chapter 2

"You're- no you can't be- please tell me- tell me your not!" Mai yelled. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown two heads or something.

"And why is that?" Kaname asked, a bit hurt that Mai felt that way.

"Because Vampires killed my parents" Mai whispered between sobs and through tears. Naru felt his heart drop. He had brought on this pain. He had brought her to the creatures that killed her parents. When no one had anything to say she carried on talking. "The parents I told you about adopted me when I was young, about 5. I don't remember my real parents. I was told by a boy that they were killed. He saved me. A vampire tried to kill me. I think the boy was a vampire too" Mai said between sobs. Her eyes glued to the ground. Everyone looked at her in shock. Kaname and Head Master Cross exchanged knowing looks. Zero gave Mai a caring smile. He knew what that felt like to have the people you care for taken away.

"Why didn't you tell us anything before?" Naru asked in a slightly more caring and concerned tone. Mai looked him dead in the eyes.

"Would you have believed me?" Mai asked coldly. Naru looked at her. It was true, he would have thought she was mistaken, but not lying.

"I would have had my doubts" Naru answered truthfully.

"Please don't worry Miss Taniyama. All the vampires in the night class, are good people. The only reason we have the discipline comity is so that we can insure the safety of everyone and to help keep the secret a secret" Head Master Cross informed, with a kind smile. Mai nodded.

"So I have to keep it a secret too?" Mai asked. The Head Master nodded.

"Not just from the students, but from the rest of your team as well" At this Mai was confused.

"Why tell me, then?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side again. Naru felt his heart skip a beat.

"My daughter, Yuki trusts you" Cross informed. Mai smiled sweetly. It was nice to know that Yuki sees her as a friend. Also, it was awesome to know that she could spend her time with her.

"So what does the discipline comity do?" Mai asked, she wasn't told that much. Mai hadn't noticed, but everyone had shot her a weird look. She was, just a second ago, crying, now she sounded exited. Yeah, that's Mai.

"Well, I will let Zero and Yuki explain on the job, but... it can sometimes get a little dangers" Cross explained carefully.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked. He was not going to let Mai do night patrols if it was dangers.

"Well sometimes some of the vampires, for lack of better words, lose their control" Kaname explained, shooting Zero a weird look. Zero glared at him. Only Naru saw it.

"Well, just for your own protection, I would like to give you, Mai, Artemis" Cross said, pulling out a metal bar. Mai looked at Artemis, confused as what it was. Cross got the hint. He held it up and the sides extended, making it three times as long. "This is only to be used for defence, and it will have no affect on humans" Cross told her.

"If it was to come in contact with a vampire..." Kaname started, he placed a hand on Artemis. Visible, electric zapped round his hand. He let go and showed them his hand, it was bleeding. Mai gasped. A second later, Mai saw his hand heal.

"Wow!" Mai exclaimed. Naru glared at Kaname.

"So easily amused" Naru commented coldly. Mai didn't understand why he was being so cold.

"Naru! I am not!" Mai defended "Jerk" she muttered.

"Naru?" Cross asked.

"It's short for Narcissist!" Mai announced proudly, smiling brightly. Cross chucked, Naru, Kaname and Zero smirked at her.

"Well, for Naru" Que Mai giggling "I want to give to you..." Cross started. He pulled out, what looked like, a silver gun, hanging on a chain. He handed it to Naru. "That is a bloody rose. Only use it for defence. It too will not affect humans. Do not use it unless it is absolutely necessary" Cross warned. Naru nodded. "One last thing, you will also attend class, that way you can roam the school and not stand out" Cross finished. Mai and Naru nodded. Cross then handed them bags that contained their uniforms, he then told Zero to lead them to their base. While walking down the corridor, Zero start's a conversation with Naru.

"So what will you tell your co-workers they are here for?" Zero asked. Naru looked up at him.

"I plan to tell them there is unexplainable happenings that only occur under strict circumstances. That way, they wont be expecting something to be happening every second and they will be understanding if nothing happens for a few weeks" Naru explained.

"Good, whatever you do, we need to wrap it up fast, we need to be on patrols" Zero explained. Mai nodded and Naru kept on walking. They reached the base and saw it set up. Everyone was sitting down, drinking tea and talking. They stopped the second the door opened.

"Hey Naru, what's going on? Why are we here?" Monk asked calmly. Naru then explained to them what he had told Zero moments ago "So, we could be here for ages, waiting for something to happen?" Monk asked, still a little unsure of why Naru took this case. It wasn't like him to take a case he was so unsure of.

"Well we are getting paid either way, and we weren't getting cases. I would like to see what we are up against" Naru explained, everyone was willing to accept that.

"Ok, so what do you need us to do?" Ayako asked.

"I want you and Monk to pose as teacher. You will just walk around the halls while day class is in session. You are not to talk to the students, just observe. If you see anything out of the orderly, tell Lin straight away" Naru ordered. The two nodded. He chose them because they don't pay attention as much as they should, had he have chose Yasu, he might have seen something he shouldn't have. "I need Yasu, John and Miss Hara to do reasearch on the building. Go to the local library" Naru continued, he reserved a nod from the three "Lin, watch base" Naru finished.

"What about you and Mai?" Yasu asked.

"We are going undercover as day class students and we will be on the discipline comity" Naru explained. He, Zero and Mai then left the room. The rest of SPR were a little shocked. Yasu, however, knew something was up...

After Mai and Naru changed, the three went outside to start patrols. Mai saw Yuki on the second floor balcony.

"Hey, guys. I'm goanna catch up with Yuki" Mai informed, waving as she ran off. Naru nodded and turned to look at Zero.

"So, this Kaname guy...

With Mai

Mai had ran to the building when she saw Yuki jump off and grab on to a tree branch. She then let go and landed gracefully. That's when Mai saw them. Two day class students hiding behind a tree, a camera in hand. Yuki hadn't seen Mai yet, by the looks of it. She walked up to the girls.

"I want your names and class right now. You know it's strictly forbidden for Day class students to wonder around at night! Go back to your dorms!" Yuki demanded. Mai watched in awe.

"What's the big deal. It's harmless" One of the girls argued as she stood. She then winced in pain.

"What happened, did you get hurt? Oh no you're bleeding! Get back to your dorms now! Hurry up" Yuki demanded, pushing them towards their dorms. There was a rustling sound from the bushes. Yuki sensed someone. She grabbed Artemis and turned to face who ever it was who made the noise. As she turned, Artemis extended to it's full length. Once she turned, she was face to face with Hanabusa Aidou, who court Artemis with ease. Akatsuki Kain is standing behind him, just watching what's happening.

"The headmaster has taught you well" Akatsuki commented.

"You're so mean Yuki. You know, the real reason we came out here tonight" Hanabusa started. He eye's turned red. Mai gasped. "Hm, you smell so nice" Hanabuse complemented. The two girls squealed.

"I can't believe it!" One cheered.

"He likes our smell!" The other yelled.

"Liston up Aidou! You lay a finger on them and I-" Yuki started, only to have Aidou grab her hand.

"Did you fall?" he asked. Yuki winced as he squeezed her hand till she let go of Artemis. Her hand was bleeding. It properly happened whan she dropped from that tree. "What smells good Yuki, is the smell of your blood" Aidou told her. He brought her hand to his lips "Really it's so... tempting" one of Aidou's fangs started to piercing Yuuki's hand. The girls fainted. Mai, however, felt like a switch flicked in her head.

"Yuki!" Mai yelled. She charged forward, pulled Yuki behind her and pointed Artemis at Aidou.

"Mai" Yuki muttered in shock. Aidou was shocked too, but he had sensed her presence already.

"Well now, who is this Yuki? A friend of yours?" Aidou asked, he sounded interested.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. Should Mai be out here at night, she knows how dangers it is.

"I'm on the discipline comity, with you Yuki" Mai told her. She sent her friend a smile.

"Not more! You all think you are so big! You all get on my nerves!" Akatsuki yelled, a little out of character. He walked out to Mai and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of her!" Yuki yelled, she went to go help her whan Aidou grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trapping her in place.

"May I partake, from your neck" Aidou asked, but it wasn't a question. A devilish smile spread across his face. He was meer inches from her neck when...

With Zero and Naru

"So, this Kaname guy" Naru started. "You hate him" Naru accused. Zero smirked.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Zero asked. Naru didn't say anything so Zero continued "You hate him too?" Zero asked. Naru smirked.

"What makes you think that?" He challenged, good naturedly. Zero nearly smiled. He and Naru were so alike.

"The look you gave him, it looked like you wanted nothing more than to punch him" Zero informed.

"It's the very look you shot him" Naru accused. Zero stayed silent "So do you hate him because he is close to Miss Cross, or because he is a Vampire?" Naru asked. Zero sighed.

"Well there is no point lying to you" Zero started, he saw Naru smirking "Both, as well as his attitude" Zero then looked at Naru "So why do you hate him, because he went to talk to Miss Taniyama?" He asked.

"I can sence something dangers about him" Naru corrected, even though Zero was right too.

"Yuki!" a high pitch voice scream. It was familiar.

"Mai" Naru yelled and ran off, at the same time Zero yelled "Yuki" and ran off himself.

"May I partake, from your neck" Aidou asked, but it wasn't a question. A devilish smile spread across his face. He was meer inches from her neck when Naru and Zero showed up. Zero pulled Yuki away and pointed his gun at Aidou. At the same time, Naru pulled Mai behind him and pointed his gun at Akatsuki.

"Zero, Naru?" Mai said, her voice sounded shaken.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I have updated! I wasn't going to, but since BreakFree01 reviewed, I decided to... out of the kindness of my own heart xD But I would really love to hear from you! So please R&amp;R!

* * *

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden" Zero seethed, not lowering his gun.

"But I... already tasted her" Aidou teased, but he didn't expect Zero to shoot. If Yuki was even a second later, Aidou would have a hole in his shoulder. She pushed Zero's arm at the last second, seeing the purple light flash over the surface of the tree directly above Aidou. His look of shock and fear, was quickly replaced with a shabby attempt of bravery, as he walked to Mai. Naru got in his way, chancing the trajectory of the gun, and aiming at Aidou's head.

"You're next, and they can't protect you forever" Aidou promised, a grin on his lips and blood lust in his heart.

"What's going on here!" Kaname demanded, seeing the guns raised and smelling the sweet scent of Yuki's blood. After no one answered, he decided to go on his theory that Aidou had attacked Yuki, and was trying to attack Mai. The biggest hint was the worried expression Aidou sported. "Would you please put those away, they are quite threatening to us" Kaname requested. Naru was more than tempted to aim at Kaname. Yuki seemed to finally pull herself out of her shock.

"Kaname!" She exclaimed childishly. She would have run to him, but she was still behind Zero and Aidou was in her way. Mai bowed out of respect, and Naru tried not to glare at him. I said tired.

"Yuki, Mai" Kaname greeted, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yuki covered, holding her bitted hand behind her back. Mai nodded, but didn't say anything. Kaname then turned his attention to the day class student's who had fainted. Seiren appeared out of nowhere, kneeling next to the unconscious girls. She placed a hand on their heads, and Mai could see a soft purple glow.

"What's she doing?" Mai asked Naru quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"She is erasing the last half an hour of their memory" Kaname answered. Mai really didn't think it was possible for him to hear. Mai blushed and bowed shyly in thanks. Mai then walked to Yuki, pulling her hand out of behind her back. She looked at the bite, before pulling out bandages from her pocket. She carefully wrapped Yuki's hand, before gently tying it off.

"Thank you Mai" Yuki thanked, before strapping Artemis to her thigh.

"I will take these fools to headmaster cross. Akatsuki, you as well" Kaname informed, grabbing the back of Aidou shirt and lifting him up slightly. Aidou looked petrified, and even Akatsuki looked slightly uneven. "And as for the two who have fainted, I will have them taken to the infirmary, then to the headmasters as well" Kaname informed, before he cut a look to Zero "Is that ok?"

"Just get them out of here" Zero growled, taking Yuki's hand and leading off. Mai wondered if she should follow, then looked at Naru to see him walking behind the pair. Mai ran to catch up.

"Yuki, Mai" Zero called, getting the girls attention. "I think me and Naru can take it from here. Why don't you two go have an early night?"

"Mai, I agree. You should go with Yuki" Naru commented.

"But Naru-"

"I'm not asking Mai" Naru ordered. Mai nodded obediently, before Yuki pulled her towards the dorms.

"Thanks guys" Yuki called.

"See you soon, and don't push yourself too much!" Mai told them, allowing Yuki to drag her away...

* * *

Yuki had pulled Mai to base, so Mai could get her bag. Lin was there still, and Yuki hid behind Mai as she greeted him. They then left for the headmasters dorm, being the only place open after dusk. Yuki ran off and left Mai there, telling her she can get changed while she got her bag. Mai did as she was told, hanging a towel on the door outside, because the lock was broken. Mai entered the smaller room that had a bath and shower before stripping and climbing under the cool spray.

Yuki came in a second later, but not into the smaller room Mai was in. Yuki had her clothes in hand as well as a towel, waiting patiently for Mai to finish. After a few more moments, Mai walked out, her towel wrapped around her.

"I'll get dressed in here, you can use the shower" Mai told her, smiling. As soon as Yuki went into the smaller room, there was a knock on the door.

"Mai? Yuki? Is anyone in there?" Zero called from the other side of the door.

"Me and Yuki are in here! We will be out in a sec" Mai called back, reluctantly dropping her towel, so she could get dress. After a few seconds, she was in a large top with a pair of blue night shorts. Yuki came out a few minutes later, wearing a purple silk pajama top and bottoms. They left the room, to see both Naru and Zero waiting to use it.

"Goodnight Mai, Miss Cross" Naru dismissed, in a softer tone then normal.

"Night Naru! Zero!" Mai and Yuki called, before walking off. Zero looked a little to distracted to notice. He could still smell the blood from Yuki's cut, and was struggling to calm his blood lust. Naru noticed, but dismissed it, already knowing why...


	4. Chapter 4

Naru looked at Zero sympathetically, seeing his eyes turn red. He sank to the floor, holding his neck as it felt like it was being wiped open. Naru pulled him up, and brought him into the bathroom, before placing him on the floor, and leaving. He shut the door behind him, standing a little ways away. He knew what was happening, and knew that Zero needed to be placed away from himself, and anyone else.

After a few minutes, Zero calmed down. He felt the small room, quickly locating Naru. Naru's normal cold exterior had dropped, and had been replaced with one of sorrow and concern. Zero bowed, muttering a thank you. Naru nodded, feeling compelled to help.

While he and Zero spoke, Zero had explained his situation, and when Naru had asked, he continued to explain the tragedy that he lived with. It was a burden to carry all that in his heart. What was left of it anyway. Naru could understand him completely. Losing everyone in your life that held any significance, and being forever alone. Naru didn't realise he had gotten off easy. At least he wasn't doomed to live a cursed existence...

* * *

Mai and Yuki walked down the hall, towards the room in which Mai was staying. The one with the other SPR girls.

They walked in silence, Mai deep in thought. She hadn't completely calmed down since earlier, and felt a little shaken. Yuki noticed this, seeing Mai stare off into the distance.

"Mai" Yuki called, but when she didn't answer right away, she tried again. "Mai!" Mai stopped, looking at Yuki as if she had forgotten she wasn't by herself.

"Oh, sorry" Mai apologised, her voice sounding shaky.

"Mai, do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Um, yes please...

* * *

Mai and Yuki entered Yuki's room as quietly as possible, as to not wake the girl in the other bed. Yuki sat on her bed, patting the space next to her. Mai was a little hesident, but joined Yuki none the less.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep...

* * *

The next morning, Mai was awoken by the birds and the sunlight hitting her face. She stretched, before opening her eyes and remembering she wasn't in her own bed. While she was very used to waking up in different places, or even somewhere she hadn't fallen asleep there in the first place, it still took her a few moments to settle. She looked to the side of her, and saw Yuki sleeping peacefully. Mai then looked to the other side of her, seeing the girl from yesterday, fully awake, and staring at her.

"Hello there?" The girl greeted, sounding quite unsure. Mai scratched the back of her head, giving a sheepish smile.

"Um, hi" Mai greeted back, not really sure of what to say.

"Who are you?" She asked, understandably.

"I'm Mai Taniyama, it's nice to meet you" Mai bowed.

"I'm Sayori Wakaba, I'm Yuki's roommate... why are you here Mai? Don't you have your own room?" Sayori asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"Well, when I joined I was introduced to Yuki, and I didn't want to be left in a room by myself... so Yuki let me stay here... I hope you don't mind" Mai explained, feeling bed about bending the truth slightly. She couldn't have said, 'I was attacked by a vampire, and now I don't want to stay by myself'. That would have been a little strange.

"Ok, that's fine. Yuki is a heavy sleeper, and it's still early... prehaps we should start getting ready. She doesn't get a lot of sleep at night, so we may as well let her have a little longer" Sayori informed, standing from her bed. She offered a smile, one of which was very kind. It warmed Mai's heart slightly, and she couldn't help by smile back. Mai nodded, before getting up herself.

"That sounds like a good idea. I left my stuff in my room, so I will come back when I am changed" Mai told her, before leaving the room to start her mission. Which way she was going, she didn't know.

* * *

When Mai returned, Yuki was awake and dressed, and so was Sayori. Mai wondered just how long she had spent lost.

"Mai! There you are! We are going to be late!" Yuki called, pulling Mai by her hand, towards the door. Sayori waved as they fled, and Mai managed a weak smile in return...

* * *

Mai hadn't known where they were going at the time, but as they turned the last corner to the gates, it made perfect sense. As nearly every female, day class student pushed to get to the front of the gate, waiting for the night-class to go back to their dorms. Mai had been given a badge, and it had resulted in whispers and strange glances. Yuki didn't seem bothered by it, but Mai wasn't so use to it.

As Yuki pushed to the front, she pulled Mai along with her.

"Everyone step back!" She demanded, but she was ignored. She tried again, telling everyone that it was too early to be out of dorms, to which they hurled insults. Something in Mai clicked, and the need to protect her friend raised. She held up her arms, and proceeded to push people back.

"Hey!" Zero called, gaining everyone's attention. The girls turned to him, their determination cowering slightly. Beside him, stood Naru. He was also the topic of hushed conversation.

"Move away from the gates" Naru demanded coldly, having more of an effect then Zero. It wasn't due to him being scarier, although that had something to do with it. It was mainly because he was new, and they weren't use to him. The girls quickly parted, making two rows either side of the gate.

Mai and Yuki stayed on one side, still needing to use force to keep the girls in line. The other side was governed by Naru and Zero, who just stood, arms crossed. No one dared move out of line.

The gates opened, and there stood the night class. Mai had though the ones she had met were handsome, but not enough to earn the fuss that was being made. Everyone else however, were equally as attractive, or more so.

The way some of them presented themself, it was as if they were trying to win some kind of beauty contest. Kaname stood in front, like the leader of the pack, and everyone else stood accordingly.

They walked towards the doom, most minding their own business, but one Hanabusa Aidou was cheering and waving like a fool. All the girls cheered and waved back, some have the audacity to push and shove Mai and Yuki. After a particularly strong push, Mai ended up on her behind, in front of Kaname.

"Mai, are you ok?" He asked, extending a hand. Mai blushed, looking at her feet as she allowed herself to be pulled up. Naru's glare was far colder than ever. Zero looked at him, but didn't have the heart to tease him.

"Kaname, you have somewhere to go right?" Zero asked, his voice fall of hostility. Kaname looked up, and saw Naru's glare. He let Mai's hand go as she stood, sent her a heart-felt smile, before walking to Yuki. Naru calmed slightly, but Zero didn't, as he saw Kaname smiling at Yuki.

"Yuki, thank you for all your hard work" He thanked, and now it was Yuki's turn to blush. The panicked, not knowing Kaname was there till he spoke. She turned to bow, forgetting about the girls behind her. As a result, she was pushed into Kaname's arms. "Yuki, are you ok?"

"Um... yeah, um... thank you" She whispered, trying to calm herself. Kaname helped her to her feet, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I am so happy to hear it" He told her, smiling softly. Yuki blushed more, but she couldn't even turn her childish gaze away. Then, without warning, Kaname's hand was ripped from Yuki's cheek.

"You have somewhere to be Kaname, you should go now" Zero demanded. Kaname pulled his hand from Zero's.

"You're so scary" Kaname told him, before tuning and walking away...


	5. Chapter 5

**I know... it's been too long! I have made it my priority to update the stories that I leave for the longest... with my 22 stories, this one was not completed, and yet to be updated...**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed or are even just reading! I love you guys! PLEASE R&amp;R!**

**I don't own Ghost hunt or Vampire knight!**

* * *

"You're so scary" Kaname told Zero, before turning and walking away...

It wasn't hard to hear the sarcasm. Hatred ran between them, and it made Yuki sad. The two people she cared most for, other than her father, hated each other.

"Mr disciplinary committee" Kaname was teasing him, and Naru picked up on it. It was the kind of teasing from someone who thought that they were better than you in every way. Mai bit her lip, her eyes holding a childish glint. She didn't see Kaname as a bad guy, or even a stranger for that matter. She felt compelled to stand by him side, even though she didn't need too.

"Mai!" Naru scolded, seeing her stare off in the distance. Even though her faraway look was something he found endearing. She was looking in the direction Kaname left in. It was unnerving...

* * *

Everyone took their seats, and much to Mai's shock, Zero and Yuki weren't sitting next to each other. It seemed guys sat away from the girls, at the back of the room.

Mai and Naru stood by the door, waiting to be assigned seats. After the teacher did the register, and found everyone to be present, he sat Naru next to Zero, and Mai on the other side of Yuki. It wasn't just luck that there were spare seats there. It seemed people were reluctant to sit next to the disciplinary committee.

"Ok! We have two new class mates joining us!" The teacher introduced, having to yell a little to be heard over the fan-girls. He gestured for us to introduce ourselves, and after Naru ignored the request, Mai stood to attention. She bowed her head.

"I am Mai Taniyama, it's so nice to meet you all" She greeted, looking around at the board faces, who immediately went back to shamelessly staring at Naru.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya" Naru announced, but didn't utter a word of greeting.

"Wow, hey Kazuya!" Yelled one of the girls, leaning over Mai.

"Kazuya-Sempai, what brings you here?" another asked, making the first girl seethed with jealousy. She nearly pushed Mai off her seat, just to get a little closer. Naru internally cringed, giving the rude girl a hard look. She immediately sat back in her chair, looking between him and Mai. She gave Mai a scowl, that the ever dense Mai missed.

"Right, now if you are done with the introductions, lets not prolong learning any longer" The teacher announced. The students stopped there gossiping and gave their teacher their undivided attention. Naru, for his part, had told Mai to concentrate in these classes, considering she was missing school to be here. As for himself, already graduating with a doctorate, meant he could use this time to reflect.

"Mr Shibuya! Since you have the audacity to day-dream! I am sure you can translate this!" The teacher scolded, pointing to the short paragraph he had written in English.

"Yes sir" Naru internally smirked. The English on the board was sloppy at best. "_The phenomenal power of the mind. In Cambridge University, there studies show that, it doesn't matter in what order the letters in a word are, all that matters is that the first and last letter are in the right place, and you can read it wouldn't a hitch. Though this doesn't work for everyone, since there are millions out their who can't." _Naru finished, seeing the slack jaw of his teacher, who really didn't expect that. Naru didn't think all the girls would start squealing. He wasn't sure it was worth it now, but he had started, and so was going to continue.

"What th-" The teacher managed.

"Sir, I was raised in England, and though my time would be better spent doing something else" Naru explained, which to his utter dismay, made the girls squeal louder. "_And, you spelt phenomenal wrong. It's PH not TH" _Naru saw the teacher blush, and stutter. He calmed himself down, before saying, very simply.

"Get out"

Naru held back a grin, before walking out.

"Wait! He didn't do anything wrong!" Mai defended. The teacher then turned his attention to Mai.

"You too, get out" The teacher told them plainly. Mai stood herself, and walked though the door Naru was holding open for her. All the girls grumbled something in jealousy.

"You just can't stop being you, can you?" Mai asked, a small smile adoring her features.

"Nor can you, by the looks of things" Naru replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Mai blushed slightly, giving her cheeks some colour, and only adding to her beauty.

"Yuki! Wake up!" They heard the teacher yelled. "Zero, you too!"

"They must be really tired" Mai commented, remembering how late it was they got back.

"Both of you, just get out" The teacher told them, his voice sounding tired, like he was fed up of telling them.

"Wow, it's like some kind of cool scene out here" Yuki commented, making said 'cool scene' occupants grin and smirk.

"I am guessing half the class now hates you Mai" Zero told her. Mai tilted her head in confusion. Naru had to look away. She looked too cute.

"Well, why's that?" Mai asked, wondering if she should be worried.

"You walked out with Naru, everyone was so jealous!" Yuki teased. Mai blushed, scratching the back of her neck.

"This is goanna be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know its been long, but supply and demand kinda thing... less people are reading this story then my others, so I tend to focus on this one less... sorry about that! And I am sorry about this chapter being a filler... I hope its entertaining still, so please R&amp;R!**

**PS. Love you guys! **

* * *

"This is goanna be fun...

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the teacher to calm down the class and set them work. After he did, he walked out to talk to the four he had sent out.

"Why are you two always sleeping, you shouldn't be in the disciplinary student, if you can't stay awake in class!" The teacher scolded. Yuki winced, but nodded. Zero nodded slightly to show he was listening. "Go back inside" He ordered, and both Zero and Yuki walked casually back in.

"Shibuya was it? This is your first time stepping out of line, so I will let you off. If you are so fluent with English, then you can go the maths work I had recently set for homework" The teacher informed, his voice lazy. "Go back inside" He ordered, but Naru was reluctant to leave Mai by herself. He did after a few seconds of pondering the results of saying 'no'.

"Miss Taniyama. I know you were only sticking up for him, but try not to talk back to me!" the teacher scolded. Mai winced, not use to being yelled at by _this_ teacher. "Go back inside".

The teacher held the door open, and Mai walked back in, seeing Yuki smile in her direction. Mai bit her lip, trying not to smile back with the teacher glaring her down.

Before Mai could get to her seat, the bell rang, indicating lunch time, and they were all dismissed.

* * *

Getting

Getting back, Naru started the maths he was given, and finished it a few minutes later. As soon as the teacher finished talking, he once again zeroed in on Naru.

"Shibuya! Stop daydreaming! I only gave you the work a few minutes ago, your attention span can't be this short" He scolded, walking to stand in front of his desk.

"But I finished it" Naru informed, holding up his work.

"There was 20 questions on there! I gave it to you 5 minutes ago!" The teacher exclaimed, taking the work from Naru's outstretched hand. Scanning through it, he didn't find anything to be wrong. He took it too his desk, to check it against the answer sheet.

"I double checked them. So I believe them all to be correct" Naru commented, making Mai visibly wince. Boy was that teacher fuming. Being incorrect about Naru's ability for the second time in a row.

"This can't be right... this was suppose to take at least an hour to do... " The teacher muttered. The girls were in a frenzy. Silly, but accurate, comments about Naru being a genius, quickly spread through the room. Some of the more jealous guys called him a 'know-it-all' and the 'teachers pet'. To which Naru scoffed. The girls in the room quickly defended him, saying the other guys were just jealous.

The class president on the other hand, looked ecstatic, not nearly as bitter as all the other guys.

"What you so happy about?" The guy next to him inquired, looking at the class president with bored eyes.

"WITH THIS NEW STUDENT! WE MAY FINALLY BE ABLE TO BOOSTED OUT CLASS SCORES, AND NOT HAVE TO WORK THE DECORATIONS AT THE END OF YEAR BALL!" The president exclaimed dramatically. "If it wasn't for Yuki, we wouldn't have any problem!" He added, making said girl, as well as Mai, glare at him. Zero smirked, and Naru scoffed.

"You still have to take Mai's scores into consideration" Naru teased, shooting the girl a smirk. Mai blushed, glaring at him. All the other girls seethed in jealousy.

"Hey! I am top of most of my old classes Narcissist! And you know I have been struggling with English, but you are the one who wont help me!" Mai scolded, not realising the look of disapproval on her new teachers face. She quickly shut up, not wanting to anger him more.

The teacher opened his mouth to speak, but luckily they were, quite literally, saved by the bell. And the noise bounced off the walls in a high pitched mess, everyone got up to leave, seeing as the school day was finally over.

"We have to get to the gates before its too crowded! Lets go!" Yuki ordered, pushing her new friends towards the door, Zero in tow.

Apparently, the morning shift was the easy part... oh dear...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but when I got a review saying to update, I took it very literally and did as I was told xD So thank you for motivating me! Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review! It would mean so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Miss me?! Well I hope so, I missed all of you! And I am sorry this update has taken so long... I didn't mean it to! To make it up to you, this is my longest chapter yet! Well for this story anyway *^_^***

**Well, please tell me what you think! I don't own either ghost hunt or Vampire knight... I wish I did though. ON WITH THE STORY! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

The girls were worse then they were yesterday. It was valentines day tomorrow, and a lot of girls were just dying to give chocolate to the night class. Mai even bit her lip as a lot of them attempted to give chocolate to Naru. He tried to decline them, but Yuki and Zero reminded them that valentines was tomorrow, and that Naru was on duty.

That was the least of their problems though. One of the girls started trying to climb the wall. She was standing on her friends shoulders, and when Yuki called out to them, they lost their balance. Like a blur, Zero was behind them. He caught the girl ease, and Naru steadied the other girl, before she fell. Yuki cheered them on, and even Mai had smiled in relief. Those girls could have been really hurt.

Mai scowled when she remembered the way that girl tried to thank Naru. Asking him out and all. That really made her blood run cold. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, because she had no right, but she was.

* * *

It was inspection day, and Naru was a little peeved that the inspecting duty fell upon the discipline committee. That meant him...

It took about an hour, and him and Zero were done expecting the boys rooms, leaving Mai and Yuuki to finish the girls rooms.

"Confiscated" Yuki informed, adding a small picture book to her cart.

"You don't understand Yuki!" A girl cried, sounding generally distort.

"No, you-" Yuki tried to defend, only to be cut off.

"She's right Yuki" The boy from their class argued.

"Class Rep?" Yuki questioned, wondering what it was he was hiding badly behind his back.

"It's you who doesn't understand" Said class Rep scolded. Naru and Zero watched in mild amusement.

"Guess we missed one" Naru muttered, watching as Zero stalked up from behind him, taking his picture book and adding it to the cart.

"Confiscated" He uttered, watching as the Reps face twisted in horror.

"Have a nice day" Yuki excused herself, ducking out.

"Why are you so mean?!" The class Rep yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

Yuki and Mai hurled the sacks of photos down the stairs. There were so many.

"I can see why the day class would want to take pictures of the night class whenever they can... look at them, their beautiful" Yuki muttered, not really meaning to speak out loud. Mai nodded, but didn't speak. The pictures at the top of the stack, were of Naru and Zero together on duty. Mai guessed they were fans of them too.

Mai looked outside, seeing the boys sitting under a tree. Yuki sighed, before continuing the job she was given, fully planning to scold Zero later...

After they were finished Mai and Yuki ran towards the boys, and even though they sat on the other side of the tree, Yuki noticed Zero pocketing something.

"Skipping duty again Zero!" Yuki called, leaving the pocket thing for later.

"Actually we already finished it" Zero corrected, standing with Naru. Then they all made there way to the night dormitory...

The four walked passed the man who worked as the night classes security. They stopped only a second, when Yuki asked if they were allowed to pass. He agreed, and they went on.

Naru and Mai walked at the back, until Naru pulled her aside. Mai didn't think Yuki and Zero noticed.

"Mai, I want you to stay by my side in here ok? Don't wonder off" Naru told her, more then a little worried about those vampires intentions. Mai was going to fight him, but the look of sincerity in his eyes, made her keep quite.

_Meanwhile!_

Yuki bit her lip. "I'm a little nerves, I haven't been in the moon dorm before" She looked behind them, to see that Naru and Mai were talking. Yuki ran up the steps. Stopping and standing in front of Zero. She turned to face him. "Before we go in, I wanna see what it was you put in your pocket earlier" Zero turned away, about to ignore her and walk around her.

Yuki then pulled a stunt of hers, that she had only used once. She pretended to trip on the step, and fell forward. Zero wasn't ready to catch her, and so ended up falling backwards onto his back.

Mai called out, before running to see if they were OK.

"Yuki!" Zero called, worry evident in his voice. Yuki moved, and Zero winced in pain. Then Yuki sat up, winking, and holding a little black box with red crosses on it. It looked like a pill box.

"I guess I have it now! What is this? ...Medicine?" Yuki muttered to herself. Zero stood, and snatched the box from her hand.

"It's none of your business" Zero told her, his voice cold. When Yuki stood, he ran off.

"Zero wait! Are you sick or something!" Yuki yelled, running after him. Mai and Naru ran after them...

Arriving at the front gate, the foursome noticed that the headmaster was standing there, looking at them expectingly...

* * *

Mai and Yuki smiled childishly as they shared an ice-cream. They sat one side of the booth, opposite Zero and Naru. Yuki took a big spoonful, and much to Mai's amusement, completely missed her mouth, and ended up getting it all over her nose. Mai burst out laughing, and even Naru and Zero smiled in amusement. (AN Yes Naru smiled! I know right) The girls missed it, as Yuki giggled as she wiped the bottom of her spoon on Mai's nose. Mai stopped laughing, trying to look at it, before both girls nearly fell over laughing together.

The waitress came back over, ignoring everyone but Zero. She started rambling about how Zero just had to be in the night class, and how wonderful everyone in the night class were. Yuki attempted to make her stop, but instead Zero announced that he was leaving, and did exactly that. Naru left too, seeing as the girl turned her hurt gaze upon him, and he didn't need that either.

Zero stood outside, and Naru joined him. They were planning to wait for the girls, but it happened again. A wave of blood-lust hit Zero hard, and he did the only thing he could do... he ran.

Mai and Yuki came out a few minutes later, and no one was there. The two look around the immediate area, finding nothing.

"Maybe we should split up?" Mai suggested, turning to walk to the left. Yuki quickly grabbed Mai's sleeve, effectively stopping her. Mai turned, seeing the scared look plastered on Yuki's face. She didn't want to be left alone in the town... she had hoped she was over this, but she wasn't. She was scared. Mai pulled Yuki into a hug.

"It's fine. We will stay together and we will find them in no time... I promise" Mai comforted. Yuki smiled, and hugged Mai back. After a few seconds, the two smiled, and headed left, not aware that the boys had ran to the right...

After a few minutes, the two were lost. Yuki sat on the bench, and Mai joined her. Yuki hugged her arms, not due to the cold, but the fear that had re-worked its way into her system. A red blur shot by her vision, and Yuki looked up. A little boy stood, holding a red balloon. Letting go, the balloon drifted off and got stuck in a tree. Yuki stood, and walked over. Jumping, she caught it, and went to give it back to the child.

Mai smiled at the scene, before the boy ran off, assuringly too shy. Yuki called after him, but he didn't stop. Determined to return the balloon to it's owner, the chase begin. Reluctantly, Mai followed after them, not liking the idea of being left there alone. She had less then any idea of where she was.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yuki had managed to catch up with the boy. He had stopped at a dead end, in a quitter part of the town. She was panting, and doubled over, but she soon caught her breath and strolled over to the boy.

"Here" She said as she approached, using one of her more gentler or voices. "This is yours, isn't it?" The boy turned, and slowly reached out for the balloon. That's when Mai had caught up. She was standing just at the opening, peering around the low and broken wall. There was someone there, behind Yuki and the boy. Mai didn't know who it was, and so just watched from a distance. She saw as the boys hand reached the balloon, but instead of taking the string, his hand transformed into the hand of a beast, and he grabbed Yuki instead.

Yuki tried to pull back, when the boys face twisted into something deformed, and evil. A grin on his face, and eyes as black as sin, the child lashed out, making Yuki scream.

* * *

Zero's lust had died down, and so the boys went to a ramen stall. Naru wasn't too hungry, and so didn't order anything. Zero on the other hand, decided that the energy would do him good.

After a few minutes of quit, a scream rang out, and one both men recognised.

Zero didn't miss a beat, before he raced out and towards the voice. Naru placed down some money, and followed after his friend, very worried for his assistant and Miss Cross.

* * *

Mai had attempted to protect Yuki, but the woman who was standing behind them, turned. Her eyes glowing a crimson red, was all she was able to see. The rest of her face was hidden in shadows, and that only made her scarier in Mai's opinion.

Yuki snapped out of her fear, ripping her hand away, before running around the woman, and grabbing Mai's wrist. The two girls ran, knowing that they were being chased.

High pitched laughter rang in their ears, as they sprinted up stone steps that curved around a building. Reaching the top, the two stood back to back. The woman dived out of nowhere, but the two ducked left when she fell right. Yuki guided their decent, from rooftop to rooftop.

The two soon found themselves with little choice, and climbed the steps of the bell tower. Yuki throw her shoulder against the trap door at the very top, and after a few attempts, the door bended to her will, and opened.

Mai and Yuki rushed inside, shutting it behind them, before pulling out their Artemis and holding them ready to attack should the boy or woman enter from there...

Little did they know, that was not the only entrance for someone with the amount of skill the child possessed...

* * *

Naru and Zero stood at the foot of the tower, sure that the two had come this way. Then out of nowhere, a woman attacked. She kicked off the wall, and shot towards Zero. With lightning quick reflexes, he kicked out, and sent the woman flying into the doorway. She hit hard, but her overwhelming thirst for blood didn't subside. She stood, and both men took out their bloody rose. With head dipped down, she ran, fangs beard and claws at the ready. But before she could draw blood, Zero raised his gun, and realisation hit her. She tilted her head in confusion, before she grinned, a beastly grin.

"One of us" She chanted. "One of us"

Filled with anger, Zero pulled back the hammer of his gun. "Shut up!" He roared, before shooting... the woman disappeared, and in her place, was the coat she wore, and a pile of dust that was swept away with the wind.

A boy stood in the path, between the bell tower and Zero. Remembering the cold day, when his twin brother was taken from him, Zero's gun wavered. The boy shrieked in laughter, before climbing the tower. His jumps were inhuman.

As the boy jumped through the window, Zero was made aware of his mistake as he heard Mai and Yuki's screams of horror.

* * *

Yuki watched helplessly, as she boy tried to attack her from his place on Artemis. He struck, drawing blood on her cheek. Mai swung Artemis at him, but he jumped and dodged her attack. The two stood side by side again, but instead of taking them both head on, the boy jumped, flipped, and landed on the wheel used to sound the bell. He leaned left, and the giant bell chimed. The noise was so loud, both girls dropped their weapons, in favour of holding their ears and closing their eyes in anticipation.

They were defenceless, but just as the boy was about to attack, he stopped.

Opening their eyes, both were surprised to see the boy shacking in fear. He wasn't looking at them anymore, but something else. Turning their heads in question, they saw Kaname standing there.

"You poor creature, ending up like this" He muttered, walking towards Mai and Yuki.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked, but Mai stayed silent. Kaname wrapped his arms around their shoulders, and covered their eyes with his hands.

"However, the people you were trying to hurt, are very important to me" And with that, his eyes turned red, and both girls braced themselves as a strong power shot out of Kaname in waves of whirlwinds. And then it was over. Kaname let them go, and used his thumb to wipe the blood off Yuki's cheek. "Your a bad girl" He scolded good naturedly. Yuki smiled. Kaname, then turned to Mai, who tried her best not to flinch. He kept that warm smile, as he cupped Mai's cheek.

"Kaname" Mai muttered, her voice shocked more then anything. She knew she was blushing.

"Mai, are you hurt?" He asked, his voice showing open worry. Mai pulled away slightly, shacking her hands in front of her face.

"No no no! I'm fine!" Mai promised, bowing. "Thank you Lord Kaname"

Naru and Zero stood at top of the stairs, hearing every word that was said. A scowl plastered on Naru's lips, however Zero didn't show any emotion on his face. His eyes however, looked to be drowning in sorrow.

* * *

Mai walked down the corridor, feeling drained of any energy. Sighing, before she reached the stairs. Walking just in front of her, was Zero. Mai smiled.

"Hey Zero!" Mai called. Zero turned, but then his breath hitched, and he turned back and quickened his pace. Mai wasn't sure what that was, but she sure as hell was going to find out. She ran after him, catching his hand on the mid-landing. "Zero are you ok?" Mai asked. Zero pulled his hand away.

"Go away!" Zero roared. Mai pulled her hand back, as if she was burned. She bit her lip, to stop herself crying. She had hoped Zero had considered her as a friend at least. Mai didn't move. Zero was about to keep walked, when a wave of blood-lust hit him. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't realize he had pulled Mai into his arms. He didn't see the look of pure fear in Mai's eyes...

With an inhuman grip, Zero held Mai still. She wasn't able to move. Her neck was exposed, and Zero took full advantage. His eyes glowing red, he licked above her veins, before his fangs pierced her skin. A dull throbbing filled Mai's being. She wanted to scream, but her throat was dry.

"Mai! Zero?" A voice called, full of fear and confusion. Yuki ran up the stairs, pulling out Artemis, and using it to separate the two. Yuki held it against Zeros arms, being as he put them up to defend himself. Mai stumbled, before falling just in front of them. Yuki looked down at her, to make sure she was ok, and in that small second, Zero battered Artemis away, and pulled Yuki to him.

"Mai!" Naru called. He got to the top of the stairs, seeing Mai unconscious on the floor. He also saw Yuki at the mercy of his friend. He couldn't think straight. Mai didn't look like she was breathing. There was blood down her neck, and seeping into the collar of her shirt.

A blue glow surrounded Naru. He walked forward, his anger getting the better of him...

* * *

Kaname stood in front of Headmaster cross. He kept his voice calm, even though he didn't feel it. He knew Yuki had been listening in on them, and he knew that this was against her wish.

"He will destroy this ideology you have worked so hard for. Consider this, before reject my request" Kaname pushed. Cross shook his head, looking down.

"Kaname, I trust you-"

A smell drifted into the room. One Kaname knew well. "Yuki!" He called, before he was gone. Cross stood, calling him back, but it was too late...

* * *

Zero had let go of Yuki when Yuki pushed him away, and had started to wipe the blood off his jaw. Yuki went to Mai's side, and Naru stood in front of him, his anger red hot. He saw Zero start to lick Mai and Yuki's blood off his hand. Naru couldn't had comprehended what he was doing. He brought his hand up, and wrapped his fingers around Zero's throat. When the red from his eyes started to disappear, Zero saw his victims on the floor. They both collapse with blood-loss. Zero felt ill... looking at what he had done. Naru's grip tightened, and Zero was lifted off the floor. Zero didn't fight him.

"N-Naru" Mai called weakly. She saw the blue glow, and Zero behind held by his neck. "Stop" She pleaded, tears in her eyes. The glow stopped, and Zero was dropped. Naru quickly dropped to Mai's side. He pulled her onto his lap, and took his pocket napkin to clean the blood. Mai would have blushed, if she had enough blood in her system to go to her cheeks.

"Zero" A different voice called. At the top of the stairs, Kaname stood.

* * *

**Wonder what will happen... Maybe they will all have a tea party! They most likely won't though :D PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! This chapter took me hours!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate myself... I AM SO SORRY! I was going to update sooner, but when I last wrote this chapter, my writing deleted and I had to do it again. I was so frustrated that I couldn't bring myself to do it till now... Please don't hate me! And please R&amp;R!**

* * *

"N-Naru" Mai called weakly. She saw the blue glow, and Zero behind held by his neck. "Stop" She pleaded, tears in her eyes. The glow stopped, and Zero was dropped. Naru quickly dropped to Mai's side. He pulled her onto his lap, and took his pocket napkin to clean the blood. Mai would have blushed, if she had enough blood in her system to go to her cheeks.

"Zero" A different voice called. At the top of the stairs, Kaname stood. "You have been reduced to a senseless beast."

Mai and Yuki could see the hate in his eyes. Kaname drifted down the stairs, and as he got to the bottom, both could see nothing good coming from this... Kaname would kill him...

"No! Please don't hurt Zero!" Yuki yelled, using the rest of her strength to stand in his path. Mai stood behind her a second later, putting her arms out to shield him.

"Please leave him alone!" Mai yelled. Naru stood too, standing at Mai's side, wondering what he would do. That hate subsided quickly as he faced both girls. Yuki started to sway, and when Mai reached out to steady her, she lost all the strength she possessed. Mai fell forward slightly, stopped herself from falling into Yuki, and fell back. Kaname caught Yuki before she blacked out, and Naru steadied Mai. She also blacked out a few minute later...

* * *

Yuki woke up in the infirmary, feeling dazed. She held her head, before opening her eyes. She was quickly met with a worried gaze, belonging to the ever present Mai. Yuki allowed the fogginess to subside, before she forced herself to an upright position.

"What happened?" She asked, but before Mai had the chance to answer her, the door slammed open.

"OH YUKI! I dearest daughter! Are you OK my sweet?!" Yuki quickly forced a smile. Mai smiled too, seeing how loving and how Monk-like Yuki's adoptive father acted towards his child.

"I'm OK, I just-" And then all of Yuki's memories came flooding back. Zero, her best friend and disciplinary partner, had attacked her. Her had _bit_ her. Zero was... "Zero is a vampire?"

"Yes" Her adoptive father confirmed, sitting on the bed next to the girls. "Remember the incident four years ago?"

"Yes" Yuki affirmed, her eyes glazed as she remembered her father introducing her to a boy too traumatized and emotionally drained to speak. She remembered asking to remove his coat, and him not saying yes, or saying no either. She remembered seeing masses of blood, and once again asking to clean up the blood, and receiving no answer. She didn't ask what had happened, because she didn't want to pry. Nor did she want to scare the boy away, when all she wanted to do was help. "But how can he be a vampire, and I not even notice!"

"He was born human Yuki"

"But that means-"

"I know you don't think that a vampire bit can turn people into vampires, but there are some that can. They are called pure bloods" Cross informed, watching both girls hold their necks in worry. "Don't be alarmed, Zero obviously isn't a pure blood"

Before either Cross or Yuki could say anything else, Mai's eyes shot to the door. A second later there was footsteps, and a sharp knock on the door. Despite herself, Mai smiled warmly. "Come in Naru!" Mai called, not realising what she had just done. Naru opened the door, a brow raised, and a tray on one of his arms. On the tray was sandwiches and tea.

"It's about time you woke up Mai, we have work to do" Naru teased, trying to take the attention away from the tray of food. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and placing the tray on the desk. He carried the tea cups, handing one to Mai, and the other to Yuki. Mai's cheeks were dusted with a light pink, before she smiled.

"Thank you Naru" Mai thanked, completely ignoring his attempted to manipulate her into being angry with her. "Jerk" she added jokingly, her smile still present. Naru resisted the need to wince.

"Why are you thanking me, Masako made it" Naru lied, and Mai tried her tea.

"No she didn't, I know you made this tea Naru. You made me the same tea when I had that death dream" Mai grinned, not letting herself be saddened by the dream itself. Naru was a little thrown by her answer, and smiled.

"Are you claiming to know what my tea tastes like, after trying it once?" Naru asked, brow raised. Mai smile brightened.

"Yes" Mai nodded, a sparkle of something flashed across her eyes. "You remembered my tea. Otherwise you would have made your own instead of making me do it"

"Maybe I was just too busy to make tea for myself" Naru argued, and it was like the two had completely forgotten the presents of Cross and Yuki.

"Yet you weren't too busy to bring us tea and sandwiches now?"

"You just woke from blood loss, it was the responsible thing to do"

"Why didn't you get someone else to do it?" Yuki added randomly.

"I couldn't afford one of them running in here and hearing something they shouldn't" Naru held his ground.

"What about that delightful Lin fellow?" Cross asked, pretending the man didn't intimidate him slightly.

"He is teaching Zero some meditation techniques to help him control his blood lust" Naru finished bluntly, hoping the boldness of his statement would change the subject.

"How is he?" Yuki asked, biting her lip and looking away. While Mai wanted to keep pursuing an answer from her boss, Yuki was worried.

"He's fine. He is very much blaming himself for what he has done to the both of you. He is in a rather dark place right now" Naru admitted, seeing Yuki tear up. Feeling a little guilty, Naru handed the girls their sandwiches. "I will take over the discipline duties tonight. You two rest up" And with that he left, not looking back...

* * *

**A bit of a filler I think, but I hope it was still a little cute? A little bit? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! Till next time!**


End file.
